


Derek Hale Gets A Clue

by MishaAteMyBlog, MishaAteMySammich (MishaAteMyBlog), Swlfangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack Fic, Funny Stiles, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Snarky Derek, but i tried, not as good as sparkly pens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaAteMyBlog/pseuds/MishaAteMyBlog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaAteMyBlog/pseuds/MishaAteMySammich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Fills out a Dating Profile, Derek makes snarky comments and then fills in his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Needs More Sparkly Pens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/462385) by [mm_coconut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm_coconut/pseuds/mm_coconut). 



Thanks to the amazing [mishacollinsatemysoul](http://tmblr.co/mft9KGZe7yNrakU_9Rz7e3A) my previous attempt at this is better, AND Derek fills out his own questionnaire

Stiles decided it was time to finally make a move. He’d only been pining for like four, five years tops! And the best part? He had an AWESOME idea.

__

_"This is great,"_  he thought to himself.

He left out a fake dating profile, knowing Derek couldn't resist snooping through his apartment.

 

 

Derek found the profile out and proceeded to make snarky comments, hoping to deter Stiles from actually going through with it.

 

 

 

 

However, when he reached the bottom of the second page he belatedly realized it was only meant for him.

 

There’s a couple extra copies lying next to the printer so he figured he could fill one out too, after all he wasn't the only one who needed to get a clue.

 

 

 

 

If you liked this be sure to kudos, comment or find us on tumblr.

[Me](http://swlfangirl.tumblr.com/)

[MishaAteMyBlog](http://mishacollinsatemysoul.tumblr.com/)

 

 

 

 


	2. Nobody's Safe, Especially Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek decide it would be funny to fill one out for Peter. Is nothing sacred? (Spoiler: No, No it's not)

Stiles thought their "How We Got Together," story was awesome, and proceeded to frame them. He also forced (bribed with sexual favor) Derek to hang his up in the loft, as Derek's was prominently displayed in his own apartment.

Stiles didn't realize how many copies he'd actually printed out until he picked up the used papers from the stack and saw that there were still quite a few blank applications on his desk. _"Hmm.... What to do, what to do?"_

Obviously, he waited for Derek outside the police station after work, knowing whatever they decided together would be hilarious. He had no clue it would be _that_ Hilarious.

 

Making one for Peter, would be a dream come true for Stiles. Derek grabbed a blue pen and got to work, Stiles using the closest thing he could find that would write, to fill in the empty spaces, (read things Derek wouldn't think of, nor want to think about)

 

They finished up when they got back to the loft, leaving it laying out on the table as Stiles'had done before. Stiles wondered if snooping was a werewolf thing or a  _Hale_ thing.It's not like Scott got super sneaky or stuck his nose in _more_ after the bite, but maybe it's a born werewolf thing, no it's probably just a friggin Hale thing. He wasn't going to complain at the moment, it was working in their favor.

Sure enough just a few hours later Peter found the pages, and couldn't stop himself from looking.

_"Really? After all this time I have to put up with you and this is the thanks I get?"_ Peter thought to himself.

 

 

 

 "Payback is one of my favorite things, and I personally think I'm unbelievably good at it. You should have thought this through, nephew," he muttered. He stepped outside the doorway and Derek heard the familiar sound of the latch closing. 

 

"Maybe this wasn't the best idea, Stiles..." Derek added, but it was too late and he knew it.

 

"Nah, it will be fine. Do you think the webcam caught his face?" Stiles asked, unable to contain the overwhelming amount of glee inside him. Derek just laughed and suggested they go take a look and find out.

 

 

 

There might be more to come if we can keep them fresh, if you like this be sure to kudos, comment, or look us up on Tumblr. We've been so happy with the way this is taking off! 

[MishaAteMyBlog](http://mishacollinsatemysoul.tumblr.com/)

[Swlfangirl](http://swlfangirl.tumblr.com/)


End file.
